True Demon
by StormyKitten
Summary: This is a Song Fic, my inspiration was "Anywhere but here" by Sick puppies. It's about a woman scorned and how anyone can become a demon. This is my first fan fic and song fic so please be kind. ;


"True Demon"

"Song Fiction"

Song: Anywhere's better than here

By: Sick Puppies

She felt her mind slipping away, the control she held so close to her falling apart, rage seeping in to fuel her forward. For years she had been his companion secretly in love with him from afar dealing with his foul temper and mood swings. Constantly leaving the world she knew to run behind him like a lost puppy but no longer. She refused from this moment to allow that pathetic existence to continue she would no longer play second fiddle to a dead girl. Squaring her shoulders she gathered her strength turning to face the place where they had meet and her love had started, the sacred tree, Kagome marched forward unprepared for the scene that greeted her arrival. "Kikyou I will never leave you again." Inuyasha whispered leaning forward to taste her lips. Kagome felt her heart stop replacing its steady beat was pure shock and anger.

**_"I held onto you for as long as I could but today you fell away. Now what I hold are the memories we barely made. I stood on the edge of your bridge until I felt the rain wash me away. My confusion left me fast as the vertigo came."_**

"Inuyasha" Kagome screamed coming fully into the clearing. Inuyasha tensed pulling away from Kikyou and pushing her behind him. "Kagome it's not what it looks like I can explain." He stuttered moving slowly toward her his hands reaching out to grasp hers. Kagome felt sick, her skin crawled, and the urge to scrub herself clean was causing her to scratch at her arms feverishly. "You told me you loved me." She whispered moving away from his reaching hands "You told me you were done with her, and then you made love to me!" She screamed "Lies all of it a beautiful self induced lie!" whimpering she fell to the ground covering her eyes with her hands.

**_"What I believed to be true it was only a dream, believed in me. I just projected it over your beautiful screen. I self medicated my way through this mess that we made, so I could stay. There was nothing, but I waited, I waited."_**

"Kagome you have to understand. I do love you but no one can come before Kikyou. I'm sorry that I took advantage of your love for me for so long. Hell I'm sorry that I took your innocence dishonorably." Inuyasha sighed running his hands through his hair. "It wasn't meant to be anyway Kagome you are from another time and my heart will only always belong to Kikyou. Please go home!" he whispered fiercely turning from Kagome to embrace Kikyou once more. Kagome felt her heart shatter she was cold now, ice filling her veins and turning her blood black, freezing the broken pieces of her heart. Standing she fled the clearing "This is not over" she hissed with rage.

**_"Where is the space I could move, where could I rest my head. There's nothing left for me here, it's hard to leave behind the one thing that made me feel alive. So I slide from paranoid to paradise."_**

Kagome reached her things and gathered them up, she moved her feet toward home but before she could get there she stopped. A demonic rage filled her mind, why should she run away, why should he be given everything he wants. Her at home and Kikyou in his arms "like hell" she whispered gathering up her bow and arrows she walked back toward the clearing her head held high. Not knowing what she would do but knowing that something needed to be done. The clearing was just ahead and Kagome could clearly make out the two traitorous figures romancing in the moon light. Notching an arrow she aimed at the heart of the one that she had loved most in this world and the next, the one man that had broken her spirit and left her nothing more than a wraith of herself, death walking among the living. Pulling the string back she didn't allow herself any more time to think this through, quickly she released the arrow and watched it sail through the air and into his traitorous black heart. On the wind she heard Kikyou's scream "What have you done" She screamed searching the trees for the person responsible.

**_"This was my mistake, broken are the plans we made. Here we rest in peace rubble beneath the feet. I shouldn't have followed you anywhere, cause anywhere's better than here."_**

Kagome dropped her bow and arrows, looking once more at the scene in front of her she turned and disappeared into the trees. She was now a monster, a murder, a true demon! He would have been so proud she thought allowing her feet to have their way with her. Perhaps she could venture to the end of the world and disappear forever.

**_"Cause anywhere's better than here!"_**


End file.
